


limit break

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Antagonism Leads to Sex, Fighting As Foreplay, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Maybe-It's-Not-Hate-Sex Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Rivals With Benefits, Sparring, well as much as you can be with a timey-wimey canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-21 03:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: It's late in the evening, but the training center is open past curfew so of course that's where Squall is.  If he's going to become a SeeD, he needs to work for it.  And besides, he'd rather be killing grats than dealing withpeople.  Like Quistis, who seems to think sheknowshim and always tries to finish his sentences.  Or that kid who's always stuffing his face with hot dogs.  OrSeifer.





	limit break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).



> Eratoschild, I hope this hits the spot for training-turned-sexytimes! I was super excited to match on FFVIII this year since I've been dying for an excuse to write about Squall and Seifer. And since it _is_ smutswap after all, this is just pure, unadulterated smut, with only the barest plot to hold it together.
> 
> WARNINGS: This is set at some ambiguous point pre-canon, which means that Squall is probably 17. I didn't think that really merited an underage archive warning, but here's your warning just in case you don't want to read about a 17yo consensually getting it on with an 18yo.

It's late in the evening, but the training center is open past curfew so of course that's where Squall is. If he's going to become a SeeD, he needs to work for it. And besides, he'd rather be killing grats than dealing with _people_. Like Quistis, who seems to think she _knows_ him and always tries to finish his sentences. Or that kid who's always stuffing his face with hot dogs. Or _Seifer_.

Squall dispatches the last grat and looks around for more. His leg is still a little sore from last time he sparred with Seifer, because the asshole always fights _dirty._ No wonder he hasn't passed the SeeD exam yet when he can't even stick to the rules of a simple sparring match. It makes Squall angry, because if Seifer beats him in every training match but can't make it to SeeD, then how is _he_ going to pass the exam?

Whatever. It's not like anything matters anyway.

He finally finds another group of grats and wades into the fray, trying to focus on technique but mostly just getting the satisfaction of working out the day's annoyances by slashing up some monsters.

"That all you're good for? Killing some grats?"

Squall swings around, then has to dodge a grat that takes advantage of his distraction. Of course Seifer is here, wearing that infuriating smirk. He probably came out to the training center in his capacity as head of the disciplinary committee to try to catch students making out in the back room. "What do you want?" he asks flatly, slicing through another grat, then taking aim and firing at the last one.

Seifer hefts his gunblade. "Thought you might want a _real_ fight. If you think you can handle it."

This is probably one of those situations where Quistis would tell him, _just ignore him, it'll make him leave you alone._ But Squall can't back down from a challenge, and definitely not one from _Seifer_. Besides, the grats _are_ pretty easy, and he needs practice. At least if he's fighting Seifer, he doesn't have to talk to him. It's probably why he prefers to train with Seifer, even though he doesn't necessarily want to hang out with him outside of training. Then again, Squall doesn't really want to hang out with anyone. Ever.

"Fine," he says, taking a defensive stance. "But no fighting dirty this time."

Seifer laughs and beckons him forward. "No promises. Bring it on!"

The fight begins immediately, Seifer's blade swinging hard. Squall anticipates the blow and parries, then ducks under both their blades to dodge to the side. He rushes in, aiming for Seifer's open side, but Seifer brings his gunblade up just in time to block.

They crash together over and over, blades flashing in the dim light of the training center, and Seifer just won't _shut up_. He keeps up a steady stream of trash talk and encouragement, _that all you got?_ and _don't disappoint me now_ and _you can do better than that_. It makes Squall feel-- Well, he doesn't really know. It just makes him _feel_ , and Seifer always has that stupid _smirk_ , and his ridiculous coat, and Squall just wants to--

He grunts in surprise as Seifer manages to get under his guard and hit Squall in the wrist, sending his gunblade flying. The worst part is that that wasn't even a dirty trick, like most of Seifer's winning moves are. Well, Squall's not going to give up that easily. He rushes Seifer and leaps at him, tackling him down into the grass. It wouldn't have worked if Seifer had been expecting it, but it's a move out of Seifer's own playbook, and one that Squall's never tried before. He lands on top of Seifer, pinning his wrists next to his ears and holding his thighs down with his knees. Squall is breathing hard from the exertion, sweaty and overheated. Seifer's body is so _hot_ underneath him, like he's got Ifrit junctioned and is building up a firaga.

Squall also can't stop looking at his mouth.

Seifer moves, just a twitch, enough to telegraph that he's about to headbutt Squall to try to take back control of this fight, and Squall decides: _no,_ that's enough, he's not going to let Seifer win this time. Acting on instinct, he cuts off the motion of Seifer's head by leaning in and pressing their lips together.

It works; Seifer falls back to the ground, too startled to continue his attack. It's about then that Squall manages to think _what the fuck am I doing_ and pulls back, blinking down at Seifer with wide eyes. Seifer's lips are pink and wet; Squall finds himself licking his own. Then Seifer is launching himself up, kissing Squall back, and oh Hyne, his mouth is so hot and his lips are so soft and Seifer's _tongue_ is in his _mouth_ and Squall can't seem to stop and think to save his life.

It's probably why he doesn't stop it when Seifer hooks an ankle behind his knee and flips them, breaking Squall's hold and reversing their positions entirely. Squall manages to keep from getting his wrists pinned, but only barely. "Thought you were gonna beat me, didn't you?" Seifer asks, his eyes gone dark and his smirk back in place.

"Asshole," Squall mutters, then grabs him by the back of the neck and kisses him again. Somehow, Seifer kisses back instead of shoving him away, and then it's like a dam breaking -- all Squall can think about is how to get _more_. He feels wild and out of control as he grapples with Seifer, not sure if they're fighting for control or just trying to get their hands on each other.

"Shit, Squall--" Seifer mutters against his lips when Squall ends up on top of him, straddling his hips and rocking down hard. He's never been so hard so fast in his _life_ , has never even really thought about how he might lose his virginity, but looking at Seifer spread out beneath him, Squall can't imagine a fantasy better than this. An eager sound bubbles out of his throat and he leans down to kiss Seifer's neck, his hands fisting in Seifer's coat. He has no idea what he's doing, no idea _how_ to do any of this, but Seifer doesn't seem to mind.

Seifer rolls them over again so he has the space to take off his coat and toss it aside. Squall tries to do the same, struggling to get his jacket off with his back on the ground. Seifer makes enough room for Squall to sit up and pull it off, then pushes him back down with a hand on his heaving chest. "What are we doing?" Seifer asks, his brows drawn together.

"Shut up," Squall says. "I don't care." All he cares about is getting his hands on Seifer's skin. Which he does, shoving his hands under Seifer's shirt and pulling him down. He may not know what exactly this is between them, but he can feel Seifer's cock hard against his, and that tells him that Seifer is as into this as he is. "We can talk about it later. Maybe."

Seifer laughs at him, which is as infuriating as always, but also makes his cock throb. "Yeah, sure," he says, rolling his hips into Squall's. "Later." And then Seifer is kissing him again, and Squall loses track of everything else. There's more grappling, and more clothing being shed, and at some point Squall is pretty sure he leaves fingernail scratches all over Seifer's back with how much he's frantically trying to get him _closer_.

It's Seifer who goes for Squall's belt first, then gets caught up in trying to unbuckle them all. "Goddamn it, Squall, why the fuck do you have so many belts? They're not even holding your clothes up. It's like some kind of chastity device."

"...It's not like I planned this," Squall says back, but he reaches down to help Seifer with the belts, his heart pounding and his head spinning with lust. Eventually, the last buckle comes undone, and he gets Seifer's belt open too, and then they both reach for each other's zippers at the same time and end up tangled together and fighting again. Squall doesn't want to let up; this feels fragile, and he thinks maybe if he takes his lips off Seifer's for too long they'll both think better of it and walk away.

So he yields and lets Seifer open both their pants, because the frantic feeling pounding in his veins is more important than his ever-present desire to _win_. He's still not prepared for it when Seifer reaches underneath his shorts and wraps a hand around his aching cock. It wrings a strangled cry from him, which gives Seifer an infuriatingly smug expression, but Squall never backs down from a challenge and he's not backing down from this one either. He rolls the two of them over so he's on top, then grabs Seifer's cock before he can worry about whether he's going to do it right.

He likes the sharp breath Seifer draws when he tugs him out of his pants. It turns out it's not that different from jerking off, after all, though the angle is strange and Seifer's cock isn't exactly the same as his. He shifts himself so his cock is right next to Seifer's and crashes their lips together again. Seifer's hand around him is rough and calloused, but he doesn't even care because it feels so _good_. He can't help thrusting down into him, pushing his cock into Seifer's hand even as he tries to stroke Seifer off himself. It's like there's an electric circuit between them, sparking along Squall's nerves and gathering more and more charge every moment. It's going to have to overload, because he doesn't know how much longer he can handle this.

Seifer is kissing him back hard, sucking at his tongue and nipping his lips, moaning into his mouth as he holds tight to Squall's hip with the hand that's not stroking him. Squall's breathing so hard he can hardly manage to kiss Seifer anymore, so he pulls away and instead presses his forehead to Seifer's, sharing his air and drowning in his wide pupils, rimmed with just a bit of emerald green. Seifer shifts, and the head of his cock brushes against Squall's. An embarrassing noise escapes him at the feel of it, and he closes his eyes and tries to get more.

"Hey," Seifer says, letting go of Squall's hip to tug his hair instead. "Watch me."

Seifer always has to be the center of attention, but Squall doesn't even care enough to be annoyed by it right now. He pulls back enough to be able to look down and see his hand wrapped around Seifer's cock, and Seifer's hand around his. Seifer is rocking his hips up now too, still tugging Squall's hair, and he can tell the overload is coming as the electricity between them ramps up to the boiling point.

Seifer gets there first, groaning and dropping his head back into the grass as he comes hot and thick over Squall's hand and both their bellies. Squall is only a moment behind him, though, the sight of Seifer losing it pushing him over the edge. He thrusts his hips hard into Seifer's hand, slippery with Seifer's come, and makes a sound that's probably loud enough to attract a T-Rexaur when he comes, jerking and shaking in Seifer's grip.

For a few moments, he hangs there, slumped over Seifer, barely holding himself up with his hands. Then he rolls to the side, staring up at the ceiling of the training center. _Fuck._ That was the best thing he's ever felt in his entire life, and it was so much more intense because it was _Seifer_. Seifer, who's slowly catching his breath next to him. Squall really didn't think this through at all, did he.

Seifer moves first, to wipe himself off with some leaves and start getting dressed. He doesn't say anything, so Squall follows suit. Maybe they'll just act like this never happened. He can do that, he thinks, he can just chalk this up to a fever dream brought on by the stress of exams coming up or not enough alone time or any number of other things.

But when Seifer's done getting dressed, just before he walks away, he turns his head and says, "Code to my room is 4657. Maybe with a little more practice, you'll be able to beat me."

Squall stares after him until he disappears through the doors. He doesn't realize until he's back at his own room that he's smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas and cheerleaders, misswonderheart, dustofwarfare, and freosan!


End file.
